Nobody's Angel
by Chrys-chan
Summary: She is the Hikaritenshi, guardian of light. They are the only hope in the war tearing the solar system apart. Together, they must fight side by side to save the solar system and defeat the darkness.


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Nobody's Angel

by

Chrys-chan

Okay, this is sort of like a reposting of the original _Nobody's Angel under my other pen name. I tried to stick to the original plot but I changed things around and I inserted my newest ideas for the fic. Please **re-review if you have read it before because I had no way to transfer the old reviews onto my newer version of this chapter. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT report this to ff.net authorities because this is still Jumping Jellybeans re-writing the same fic under the same title but under a different pen name. Also, ****re-submit your votes for the coupling if you have read this before. If you have not, ****read **__and review!!!_

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Darkness. Forever searching for light. Seeking to destroy it without ever destroying itself in the process. For there can not be light without darkness, nor darkness without light. It is the balance of things in the universe. Every now and then, the scales are tipped so one has the advantage over the other. And it is then, that the universe is glorious or forsaken.

            Some called her Hope. Others formed equisite, praising names for her. Names that would make even the most humble lady blush. But the name that she used the most was the one given to her by her native country, Japan. She called herself Hikaritenshi, the Angel of Light.

            Forever searching for light. Yes, the dark did just that, and they had found it. One of the largest sources of light was its guardian, the rumored Hikaritenshi. The never-ending darkness created a trap, the most cunning of traps, a void to trap her within its clutches for all of time. And she fell into it, the darkness preying on her recently torn heart.

            And the Hikaritenshi was enveloped by the void that surrounded her, clutching her like a baby clutches its favorite toy. She was trapped. Forever searching for a way out. And never finding it. For the darkness had woven this trap well enough that once inside, one could not escape.

            She could see it all in her head. The darkness that was slowly consuming everything. One solar system had already begun to fall, her own solar system was the first of many that the darkness would try to consume. The solar system with the planet Earth. Now, far into the future, humans had built colonies in space. Massive works of metal and technology that supported life. You could be truely happy there for every night, you received an unblocked view of the stars. But darkness had seeped in. War raged on and on between the colonies and their mother planet Earth. The biggest war in all of history, and there had been plenty of big ones, but this was the biggest, this war would tear the solar system apart.

            But she couldn't let that happen. Earth was her duty, but it was also her home. Yes, she had fallen in love on the beautiful blue and green planet. Yes, it had been with the wrong man. Yes, it had ended her mortal life, but she still wished to preserve the now war-torn planet.

            But the darkness had found its way into her. Preying on the pain she still clutched in her breast. It was a deep, deep pain that she had buried beneath layers and layers of protections. But in one, swift move, the layers had all been shattered with that one image of the man who had broken her heart. The man name Mamoru Chiba.

            It had been innocent enough at first. Her first love, flirting with Mamoru every day. Meeting him at the park, at the arcade. Stolen kisses before her quiet house. But the kisses had deepened, lighting that spark in both of them. But to Mamoru, the spark was deeper, much deeper than she had been ready for. His first advances had been subtle, little things that seemed to call her attention to his charm and grace. But when she had ignored them, they began to grow more violent, more demanding, until she ended their relationship.

            But Mamoru Chiba was a man who was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. He pursued her, trailing her day by day, stalking her. Apoligizing about the one incident that had ended their relationship for real, him being caught in bed with her best friend, Rei. But the apoligies had never mattered to her. She just wanted to get away from the man she had known and grown to love. But he wouldn't stop. First, he killed her boyfriends, then threatened to do the same to her parents until she grew desperate enough to commit suicide.

            She killed herself. A quick and simple shot to the head. Her last wish was to never feel pain again. And it had been granted, she had become the Hikaritenshi. The guardian of light itself. But every person has a secret, every person has a streak of darkness that will always be there. 

            The darkness had been cruel. Awakening every memory of her relationship in her. The happy times and the bad times. She kept reliving the endless nightmare, once it stopped, it began again. And now, her heart had begun to bleed anew. And she was weakening. The brilliant glow she had gained when she entered the trap was dimming every so slowly. But darkness is patient, it would wait until the end of time.

            'All I want is for someone to love me, for me. Someone who doesn't care about outside appearances, someone who will love me for who I am, inside.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The new and improved version is now done! Please review! And if you have read this before, guess, what, review anyway! The second chapter will be so unbelievably different from my other second chapter, it won't even be funny.

**Review! and ****Vote!**

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


End file.
